Nuancer le tout
by Ennael
Summary: Eve se croit discrète. Malheureusement, si Sheryl l'a gardé au manoir, ce n'est pas par coup de chance cosmique... Dommage pour elle, elle ne peut pas le savoir. Nous par contre, il nous est facile de venir observer les habitants du manoir et leurs pensées à quelques moments clefs. Side-fic à "Nuancer le Noir" et "Nuancer le Blanc" pour les 100 000 mots et 100 reviews de la fic.


Histoire: Une touche de couleur dans le gris

Livre 3 : _Nuancer le tout_

Date: 20 octobre 2018

Beta: Elogane 3 (merci sis '!)

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé : En gros, je fais monologuer tout le monde sauf Eve. Si vous êtes des adeptes de dialogue (déjà je ne sais pas pourquoi vous lisez NlN…) vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin, ça risque d'être ennuyant: /

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus NLN pour les 100 avis et 100 000 mots.**

Ayant déjà écrit une fic multi-POV, j'avais décidé, lorsque j'ai commencé NlN, de faire uniquement en première personne et de POV de Eve pour voir si le style me plaisait. Evidemment, cela engage quelques contraintes, notamment qu'on ne sait que ce que Eve dit et que des choses qu'elle suppose (et que certains lecteurs ont prit pour une vérité générale) ne sont pas vrais. Il y a toujours plusieurs côtés à une histoire, on ne peut pas se fier à une seul personne si on veut avoir l'histoire complète. Cela fait, vous avez surement cru déceler des incohérences qui n'en étaient pas, en fait, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, s'il y en a aucune, j'en mange mon chapeau figuratif, mais en tout cas, vous n'avez pas trouvé non plus, a priori, ce ne sont que des non-incohérences que vous m'avez fait remarquer.) Et donc pour compenser cela, Voilà un beau chapitre de 21 pages du POV de tout le monde sauf Eve. Soit environ 12 000 mots (bonjour big bang que je n'ai jamais fait parce que je pensais ne pas arriver avec mes trois histoires mensuels :))))) Ce qui est en fait, plus grand qu'ATPN qui n'était "que" à 11 000 mots.

Cela revient à 3 et demi pour Sheryl, 3 pour Tricia, 5 pour Tyki, 2 pour les jumeaux, 4 pour Road et 3 et pour le Comte.

Cependant, **ATTENTION** Si vous souhaitez continuer l'histoire UNIQUEMENT du point de vue d'Eve et donc apprendre les infos en même temps qu'elle, il vaut mieux ne pas lire la suite, je n'est pas été avare d'indices pour le coup...

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tournant la poignée en fer forgé, le Noé du Désir entra dans son bureau. Il était tard dans la matinée du 26 décembre et Sheryl n'avait qu'une envie: rejoindre sa femme au lit. Il avait passé la nuit à contenir la folie du comté avec Mightra, Lulubell, son frère et sa nièce et il était tout simplement épuisé.

Tous les Noahs avaient reçu des signaux d'Akumas en panique le soir du 25 décembre et il avait dû quitter sa famille bien aimée aussi sec. D'ordinaire, Sheryl n'aurait pas fait attention aux élucubrations des akumas mais Road et Tyki les avaient entendu aussi et Mightra lui même était sortie de sa grotte pour leur demander s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. A priori, même les Skulls et les akumas nouveaux-nés étaient en pleine folie. Road avait alors aussitôt envoyé des portes à ceux qui pouvaient se libérer de leurs fonctions et ils s'étaient rendus où se trouvait le Prince.

Malgré leurs efforts, il était déjà trop tard pour un petit village à quelques milles de Londres. Sheryl ne s'en occuperait pas d'ordinaire, un village humain de plus ou de moins, quel importance ? Mais celui-ci avait été extraordinairement près de leur manoir et Sheryl avait eu terriblement peur pour sa femme. Il n'avait pas su que le Comte était aussi près de chez eux… Ils l'avaient si peu vu ces derniers temps, occupé comme il l'était avec son… projet et la création des akumas, mais ils avaient tout de même gardé sa trace ! Il était au fin fond de la France la veille, avait-il utilisé l'arche dans sa rage? Pourquoi ce petit village? Voulait-il se rendre chez Sheryl?

Que serait-il arrivé s'il avait réussi?

Repoussant la pensée qui lui pressait le cœur, Sheryl s'écroula sur son fauteuil avec un soupir las. Tyki et Road se moqueraient s'ils le voyaient dans cet état, mais Sheryl n'en avait cure. Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient été que désastre émotionnel sur désastre émotionnel alors il avait bien mérité le droit de se laisser aller quelque peu.

Pourtant, il ne pourra pas se reposer très longtemps. Il lui restait encore tant de contrôle des dégâts à faire… et il fallait qu'il retourne auprès du Prince. Même maintenant il entendait encore ses sanglots dans sa tête et son Noah le priait de retourner auprès de son frère pour le réconforter. Il fallait également qu'il envoie d'autres affaires à Tricia. Dès qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle de la bouche de Mightra, il avait envoyé sa femme dans leur maison de Londres de peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler les dégâts du Comte. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas mais il préférait de toute façon ne pas forcer un second voyage aussitôt après le premier à sa fragile femme. Elle resterait quelque jours à Londres et y verrait des amies, c'était très bien…

Il fallait également qu'il ordonne aux akumas qu'ils avaient dans la presse d'étouffer le scandale… et peut être également remplacer quelques personnes du village voisin par des akumas ne serait-ce que pour endiguer les rumeurs… il devait aussi organiser un… pensait-il mais avant qu'ils ne puisse continuer la liste, on toqua à la porte.

Se redressant sans grande joie, Sheryl ordonna au visiteur d'entrer. C'était le majordome en chef et cela calma quelque peu Sheryl de le voir. L'homme était capable et intègre, il savait faire face aux choses importantes et Sheryl pouvait lui déléguer des tâches sans soucis.

"Monsieur…" commença le majordome lorsque Sheryl lui demanda ce qui l'amenait là. "Ma sœur est allé voir ce qu'il était advenu de la ville comme vous l'aviez ordonné. Elle a trouvé une jeune fille dans les bois aux alentours du village. Elle est vivante. "

"Vivante!" S'écria Sheryl en se levant d'un bond sans même le remarquer. "Mais, comment… ce n'est pas la question, qu'avez vous fait d'elle?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure.

" Églantine l'a ramenée chez elle, elle s'est réveillée ce matin et ne semblait plus se rappeler de rien." Répondit aussitôt le majordome le visage vide, ne laissant pas voir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Les sourcils froncés, Sheryl se rassit dans la chaise. Pensant une seconde, il ne tarda pas à répondre. "Aucun souvenir, dites-vous?" Murmura-t-il à lui même. "Savons-nous qui elle est?"

"Elle était assez bien habillée, je suppose qu'elle était de bonne famille, cependant nous n'avons pas encore pu trouver les dossiers de la ville. Nous en saurons plus prochainement." Expliqua le majordome en chef.

"Bien…" respira Sheryl. "Que faire… ?" Murmura-t-il en croisant les doigts devant son menton. "Qu'Églantine lui propose un travail au manoir… nous verrons bien ce qu'elle fera. Elle pourrait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard et je ne voudrais pas perdre ça. Oui, faisons comme cela pour l'instant. Ne te préoccupe pas de ses qualifications, prend là de toute façon que je puisse l'avoir sous la main si besoin. J'aviserais ensuite."

"Bien monsieur" répondit le Majordome avant de s'incliner et de sortir du bureau.

"Une survivante…" murmura à nouveau Sheryl en se levant pour regarder la neige recouvrir ses terres par la fenêtre. "Si elle s'en souvient… je pourrais peut-être enfin savoir qui…" ajoute-t-il avant de se couper une nouvelle fois et soupirer.

Se rasseyant, il sortit aussitôt du papier à lettres et se mit à travailler, ne repensant plus à la fille jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui en parle la semaine suivante.

"Il y a, en effet, une nouvelle employée au manoir. Elle a été engagée pendant ton voyage à Londres." Répondit Sheryl lorsque sa femme vient lui poser des questions sur une jeune fille qu'elle avait vu autour du manoir. Sheryl était quelque peu agacé de se faire interrompre ainsi dans son travail pour quelque chose de si trivial. Il lui restait tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps pour le faire… mais Tricia venait si rarement le déranger en journée et il lui avait si peu prêté attention depuis Noël qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder cela. Qui plus est, elle avait pris soin de venir avec du thé et il ne disait jamais non à une pause thé.

"Je ne savais pas que nous cherchions une employée." Fit remarquer doucement Tricia et cela était sans contexte une demande d'explication de sa part.

"Nous n'en cherchions pas, mais elle est la seule survivante de l'incendie qui a ravagé ce petit village la semaine dernière."

"Mon dieu!" S'exclama Tricia avant de se couvrir les lèvres d'une main délicate. Sheryl s'était habitué à l'entendre dire, il allait même à la messe! Ainsi il ne réagit pas outre mesure, mais entendre ce dieu impur être énoncé lui envoyait toujours un sentiment désagréable au fond de l'estomac. "Pauvre chérie… comme cela doit être horrible… je la sentais triste, mais je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d'aussi affreux l'affligeait…"

"Elle a perdue la mémoire, c'est peut-être pourquoi…" proposa Sheryl et Tricia acquiesça tristement.

"Est-ce qu'elle s'intègre bien au manoir?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

"D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, son travail n'est pas le plus soigné ni le plus efficace mais elle ne rechigne pas à la tâche et ne semble pas avoir de problème avec ses condisciples." Expliqua Sheryl en ajoutant un peu plus de lait à son thé.

"Pauvre petite… cela doit être si difficile pour elle." Soupira encore une fois Tricia avant de lancer un regard anxieux vers la porte sentant la conversation mourir.

Ah.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Sa femme avait pourtant l'habitude de rester seule, mais il faut croire que cette semaine à Londres à voir ses bonnes amies lui avait rappelé des choses. Cela n'aidait sûrement pas que Road et Tyki n'étaient pas non plus encore rentrés de chez le Comte et que lui-même était trop occupé pour la voir autrement qu'au levé et couché.

Elle était seule…

…

Et il avait une employée dont il n'avait pas besoin…

Et elles s'entendaient bien…

Alors…

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre la nouvelle employée comme dame de compagnie?" Proposa-t-il tout à coup faisant sursauter Tricia. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle partira de sitôt vu sa situation… et vous semblez bien vous entendre."

"Une dame de compagnie? C'est un peu archaïque comme terme, cela ne se fait plus vraiment." Fit remarquer Tricia, inquiète.

"Cela importe peu." Balaya Sheryl de la main. "Je ne peux pas être auprès de toi aussi souvent que je le voudrais et ce manoir est si isolé… Tricia chérie, tu n'as pas la santé pour visiter des amies alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir une directement ici? La jeune fille semble être de bonne famille même si elle ne s'en souvient pas et le majordome en chef me dit qu'elle est cultivée sur une variété de sujets, je suis sûr que vous ne manqueriez pas de conversation."

Tricia rougit mais un sourire heureux s'installa sur ses lèvres roses et elle acquiesça . "Merci Sheryl… tu es toujours aux petits soins pour moi." Attrapant sa main, Sheryl l'amena à ses lèvres et y déposa un baisé. "Tout pour toi ma chérie." Murmura-t-il en réponse et Sheryl aurait tellement voulu que cela puisse être vrai. Même si au début, Tricia avait simplement été une alternative commode, Il avait apprit à aimer cette humaine… mais il savait que si le Comte lui demandait de lui amener sa tête… il le ferait sans hésiter.

* * *

Suite à sa conversation avec Sheryl, Tricia avait donc eu la garde de la jeune amnésique. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était une jeune fille vive qui apportait de la fraîcheur à la vie de Tricia. Elle semblait toujours savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral ou lui faire plaisir et, Tricia ne s'était jamais considéré comme une femme difficile, mais c'était tout de même un exploit louable si on ajoutait à cela qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire de sa propre volonté et non par appât du gain.

Alors ce n'était pas la question, Tricia l'aimait.

Mais comme elle était étrange.

La jeune fille était pleine de contradictions.

Alors qu'elle était censée venir d'une ville du coin, elle parlait le français couramment et avait des difficultés avec l'anglais. Elle ne se souvenait de rien sauf d'un nom mais pas une seul fille ne s'appellait comme ça dans ledit village. Bien sûr, ce nom pouvait ne pas être le sien mais celui de quelqu'un d'important pour elle mais tout de même… Elle faisait aussi de temps en temps des remarque sur son physique comme si elle ne se reconnaissait pas comme lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait maigri, que ses cheveux étaient plus courts ou que ses ongles étaient plus longs. Elle disait aussi parfois de petites choses sur son passé comme sur ses parents où ses frères et sœurs mais alors qu'on lui demandait des détails, elle avait un regard triste et perdu sur le visage. Son médecin de confiance lui avait bien dit que dans des cas d'amnésie, le patient pouvait se créer une toute nouvelle identité mais cela paraissait un peu… extrême.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille était drôle et gentille. Elle était particulièrement douée avec Road et les jumeaux. Évidement, Road n'était pas une enfant difficile, mais c'était tout de même un exploit de retenir son attention, encore plus de se faire aimer d'elle. Et les jumeaux… les pauvres garçons l'avaient tant inquiété ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tricia rencontrait un des cas de charité du Duc. En fait, son propre mari et son beau frère en était un. Même sa fille, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avait été trouvée par le Duc. Cela arrivait régulièrement, lui avait dit Sheryl, que le Duc rencontre une personne lésée et sente qu'elle mérite une autre chance à la vie. Et Tricia était si impressionnée par la justesse des choix du Duc ! Lorsque Sheryl s'était présenté pour la première fois dans les bals de la haute société, il avait été traité plus atrocement que tout autre parvenu. Mais cela ne l'avait guère démonté et, en à peine quelques années, il avait fait sa place dans la noblesse et bourgeoisie Anglaise, à tel point que des dizaines de prétendantes de haute naissance se pressaient devant lui.

Tricia était toujours impressionnée qu'elle se soit avérée être l'heureuse élue.

Tout cela pour dire que même si les jumeaux semblaient rustres aux premiers abords, nul doute qu'avec des soins attentionnés, le potentiel qu'avait vu le Duc en eux s'épanouira. Et Eve était une belle clef pour accélérer le processus. Déjà elle mangeait avec eux tous les matins et semblait avoir une bonne influence sur eux. Ils dînaient enfin à table avec eux et semblaient avoir acquérit un semblant de manières. Évidemment, les manières d'Eve étaient loin d'être parfaites également, mais l'effort était bien apprécié et elle ne relâchait pas ses ardeurs pour son propre apprentissage.

Maintenant, si seulement elle était plus réceptive à la romance…

Jamais Tricia n'avait rencontré plus terre à terre jeune fille au sujet de l'amour. Aucune illusion n'imprégnait ses mots, tout juste n'était ce pas si elle levait les yeux au ciel lorsque Tricia évoquait le sujet. Pourtant, en tant que jeune dame, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y résigne un jour à moins de devenir vieille fille ! Et elle aimait tant les enfants, il serait dommage d'atrophier son instinct maternel.

Mais c'est vrai qu'être vieille fille avait l'avantage non négligeable pour Tricia de pouvoir garder sa dame de compagnie auprès d'elle...

Cependant, il y avait un autre moyen d'obtenir le même résultat.

Sheryl était trop épris de son frère pour que celui-ci puisse partir trop longtemps. En fait, Tyki avait même une chambre à lui au manoir et y passait plus de la moitié de l'année avec eux. Même après son mariage, inévitable pour lui, Tricia voyait mal les choses changer drastiquement : son époux ne le permettrait pas.

Cependant, son beau frère n'était pas non plus un romantique. Il aimait charmer les dames mais aucune n'avait pu retenir son attention plus d'une nuit. Et pourtant ! Bien sûr, Tricia ne ressentait pas vraiment d'amour à proprement parler entre sa dame de compagnie et son beau frère, mais ils s'entendaient si bien avec leurs livres et leurs jeux… jamais Tricia n'avait vu Tyki agir aussi vrai avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille… et de toute façon, dans les mariages de la haute société, l'amour n'était jamais une donnée… c'était plutôt une chose acquise avec le temps.

Il était déjà bien pour eux de bien s'entendre, le reste ne dépenderait que de quelques efforts de plus.

Pourtant, son idée n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par les deux concernés. En fait, ils semblaient faire un jeu de qui pourrait le moins provoquer la discussion et, si celle-là arrivait inévitablement, de qui pourrait la détourner assez vite. Peut être pensaient-ils Tricia trop crédule pour ne pas le remarquer ? Mais lorsqu'on grandissait au milieu de la toile de paraître de la haute société anglaise, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'innocence. Et Tricia n'avait pas été la seule choisie pour épouser Sheryl sur une vingtaine d'autres meilleurs partis pour rien. Elle savait sortir ses griffes si elles étaient nécessaires. Heureusement pour ses deux adolescents récalcitrants, elle les aimaient trop pour aller derrière leur dos pour une chose aussi importante que le mariage.

...cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer cependant.

Rien que voir le regard exaspéré que s'échangeait les deux lorsque qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis l'amusait. Et qui sait, peut être si elles essayaient assez avec Road (car évidemment sa fille avait compris ce qu'elle faisait après la première semaine et s'était empressée d'aider. Tricia était si _fière)_ cette complicité pourrait se transformer en plus?

C'était cette possibilité, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait permis de faire à sa guise. Sa dame de compagnie était un choix que Sheryl répugnait de prime abord, car elle n'apporterait pas grand chose à la famille. Autre que du bonheur, bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, avec le titre de Tricia et l'argent de Sheryl, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un mariage de fonction pour Tyki. Bien sûr, Sheryl souhaitait étendre ses griffes en mariant peut-être Tyki à une lady des colonies, mais il était sous les ordres du Duc ici et ce dernier était un des rares hommes qui préférait valoriser l'amour à l'argent. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il était absurdement riche et ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ainsi, ils étaient tombés d'accord, mieux valait privilégier le bonheur de Tyki. C'est donc pour cela que Sheryl l'avait laissée faire ses manigances avec la seule intervention d'être sûr que la jeune fille serait prête à affronter la haute société. Ainsi, nombres de leçons d'étiquettes avaient été placés sur les épaules de la pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle avait malgré tout réussi à s'évanouir à son premier bal, ce qui avait enragé Sheryl jusqu'à ce qu'il voie tout ce que ce simple acte pouvait leur rapporter. Une jeune fille à la santé fragile expliquait bien des choses sur pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été vue auparavant et l'affront que les autres jeunes filles avaient fait à son petit frère lui avait octroyé quelques autres faveurs mineures. Sheryl avait toujours été un homme du monde et la manipulation était son meilleur atout. Tricia ne se leurrait pas dans le fait qu'elle avait été prise dans ses toiles d'innombrables fois, qu'elle l'ait compris par la suite ou non.

En attendant… Tricia se ferait un plaisir de jouer à la marieuse. Eve n'était peut être pas obligée de le faire même si cela était assez mal vu à moins d'être dans les ordres (et vu comme l'adolescente semblait soulagée que Tricia ne la force plus à aller à la messe, cela risquait peu d'arriver…) mais Tyki, en temps que Lord, l'était très certainement. Et s'il ne voulait pas prendre l'option toute faite que lui présentait Tricia (c'est-à-dire Eve) alors cette dernière ne renierait pas son plaisir et continuerait à le tirer à des bals contre son gré.

* * *

Le jeune homme en question était actuellement à son cours de piano sans savoir quels complots machiavélique sa belle-sœur était encore en train de fomenter. Et dire qu'il y a encore à peine quelques mois, il se la coulait douce dans la campagne anglaise… Bien sûr, le crash mental du Prince n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais ça présence ne semblait qu'aggraver les choses, alors à peine deux jours plus tard, Road l'avait mit à la porte avec un regard illisible.

Pas un pour perdre une bonne occasion, Tyki avait alors haussé les épaules, balayé toute l'affaire de son esprit et s'en était allé vers le revendeur de vêtements le plus proche pour troquer son chapeau haut de forme et pantalon contre deux ensembles plus adaptés. La veste était un cadeau de Tricia et il ne voulait tout simplement pas imaginer le regard de chien battu qu'elle lui ferait s'il la vendait pour des vêtements miteux et sa chemise était plutôt confortable alors il ne prit pas la peine d'en changer. De toute façon, on ne le prendrait pas sans manteaux en hiver…

Et puis ensuite, il s'en était allé par les chemins sans plus de cérémonies.

Tyki aimait voyager comme cela. La sensation de la route cahoteuse sous ses semelles trop fines… l'odeur du froid qui mordait quelque soit le bout de peau découvert… les couleurs si différentes du paysage selon les saisons… Cela apaisait son Noah et lui permettait de respirer un peu.

Ses amis humains lui manquait cependant. Ceux qu'il s'était fait l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'était évadé trois mois du manoir de son frère pour aller passer quelques temps dans les mines. Ça n'avait pas été le travail le plus inspirant du monde, mais l'effort physique régulier lui avait fait du bien et la compagnie avait assuré le coup du voyage. Crack, Thibert, Orlando, Momo et Walt, un grand groupe de gaillard costaud qui n'avaient pas tardé à lui faire une petite place. Ça avait été sympa de vivre avec eux dans leur baraquement et de se saouler au bar en jouant aux cartes. Thibert leur avait beaucoup appris sur la tricherie et Orlando racontait les meilleures histoires. Crack était toujours celui qu'il fallait voir pour une blague et Momo connaissait les meilleurs plan pour avoir de l'alcool pas cher. Et puis il y avait Walt, un ressortissant américain qui avait toujours une remarque sarcastique sur la guerre. C'était un vieil homme bourru, plus vieux qu'eux tous, qui s'était vu refuser sa pension militaire pour une connerie et avait dû se résoudre à travailler aux mines.

Ça l'avait achevé.

À peine plus d'un mois après l'arrivée de Tyki, il était mort d'une maladie fulgurante. Maintenant que Tyki y pensait, ça devait être cet évènement qui avait particulièrement rapproché le groupe à tel point que plus d'un an plus tard, ces quatres-là voyageaient toujours ensemble et que Tyki en était venu à les rejoindre lorsqu'il réussissait à s'échapper quelques temps.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. En seulement une semaine, il avait retrouvé leur pistes et en quelques jours de plus, il balançait une pioche à leurs côté, un sourire sur le visage.

Malheureusement, ça ne pouvait pas durer trop longtemps et il le savait… Road lui devait encore de ce coup-là, à Noël, alors elle ne dirait rien à Sheryl, pour l'instant. Si elle avait assez pitié pour lui, elle pourrait même assurer à Sheryl qu'il était avec le Comte, mais un de ces jours…

Et un de ces jours arriva. Alors qu'il était parti chercher à manger pour ses compagnons et lui, une porte rose pétard apparut devant lui et une fillette bien habillée en sortit.

"Le Comte se sent mieux, il insiste pour que je retourne à l'école…" déclara l'enfant sans même un bonjour. "Je ne peux pas lui refuser, mais il ne devrait pas rester seul…"

"Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y aille? La dernière fois…" répondit Tyki, la voix hésitante.

"Je sais bien.." soupira-t-elle avant de shooter dans un caillou d'un air sombre. "Lulu vient dans moins d'une semaine, elle ne peut pas se libérer plus tôt et Mightora est occupé avec la création d'Akumas, il faut bien que ça continue sans le Comte. Ecoute, viens avec moi pour voir si ça va mieux. Tu sais comme il t'adore Tyki, il était simplement… en plein délire." Ajouta-t-elle d'une façon qui montrait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'elle avait voulu employer à la base.

Personnellement, Tyki ne savait pas si on pouvait dire que le Comte l'adorait… il supposait que le patriarche l'aimait bien, oui, mais… de temps en temps, il surprenait un regard immensément nostalgique et douloureux de sa part. Son âme souffrait tant que cette souffrance était palpable. Et puis d'autres fois, la Comte le regardait et il y avait une tel adulation dans ses yeux que cela faisait peur à Tyki. Peut être n'était-il pas très intelligent mais Tyki voyait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que le Comte regardait comme ça. C'était comme avec l'histoire du piano, le Prince avait été totalement hystérique lorsque Tyki avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Seul Road avait pu le calmer avec quelques mots murmurés qu'il n'avait pu entendre. Alors, Tyki s'était excusé, disant qu'il était simplement fatigué et irritable et le Duc avait seulement ri, comme si sa crise quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait pas eu lieu.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien de tout ça à Road. La seul fois où il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à ce sujet, la vieille Noah avait plissé les lèvres et lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper de ça. Alors à la place, il grogna pour la forme et lui dit qu'il allait chercher ses affaires. Elle hocha la tête et il partit ramener la nourriture à ses compagnons et les prévenir de son départ. En moins de dix minutes, Road déposait Tyki dans sa chambre à l'Arche pour qu'il prenne une douche et change de vêtements et ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Comte.

Hésitant sur le pas de la porte, il sentit la petite main de Road se glisser dans la sienne et il échangea un regard avec elle. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Comte avait été assez… explosive et Tyki espérait vraiment qu'il soit retourné à son état normal cette fois. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, Tyki lâcha la main de Road et toqua à la porte de la chambre. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Tyki envoya un nouveau regard nerveux à Road qui hocha la tête en réponse. Ouvrant la porte, Tyki pénétra dans la chambre. Personne. Laissant son regard voler, il vit enfin que la porte fenêtre était ouverte et s'y dirigea doucement. Le Comte était bien là, le regard perdu dans le vague, une tasse de thé bien trop sucrée sur la table devant lui.

"Prince?" Demanda Tyki, hésitant s'il devait le déranger ou non. L'appel resta suspendu entre eux quelques secondes avant que le Duc ne tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction comme s'il était encore en plein rêve. Le regard doré perça confusément Tyki pendant une bonne minute avant qu'une étincelle de reconnaissance ne perce ses yeux.

"Tyki?" Murmura-t-il avant qu'un gentil sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres. "Hé bien alors? Voilà des semaines que je ne t'avais plus vu!" Dit-il et ces simples mots rassurèrent Tyki.

"Désolé, j'aurais dû passer plus tôt." Sourit-il à son tour comme si c'était vraiment de sa faute avant de s'assoir auprès du Comte juste à temps pour voir le regard soulagé de Road avant qu'elle ne disparaisse silencieusement à travers une de ses portes. Ainsi, il avait passé la semaine suivante auprès du Comte, toujours sur ses gardes au cas où une de ses crises resurgirait. Mais rien n'était arrivé et lorsque Lulubell put enfin venir prendre le relais, il fut libre de partir sans plus de cérémonie. Cependant, à ce point-là, cela faisait pratiquement trois mois que Tyki était parti du manoir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter son frère plus longtemps. Alors, traînant les pieds, il s'était dirigé vers les bas fond de Londres avec l'intention de se faire une semaine de poker avant de rentrer au manoir. Nul doute qu'après une si longue absence, Tyki serait confiné au manoir au moins pour les prochaines semaines. Sheryl ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il était un adulte responsable maintenant… malheureusement, le Comte lui avait donné tout pouvoir sur son petit frère et Tyki n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y conformer.

Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas plier les règles cependant.

Alors, le mercredi suivant, il s'était rendu dans son bar préféré de Londres, une chose tranquille et pas trop mal famée au cœur des ruelles inférieures, et y avait joué toute la journée. La nuit tombée, il avait profité d'une ruelle sombre pour monter sur les toits grâce à son pouvoir et s'était tranquillement construit un abri temporaire.

Tyki aimait construire des cabanes.

Le lendemain, il était retourné au même bar, avait encore joué toute la journée et avait ensuite passé la soirée à dénicher des babioles pour sa cachette secrète. Le reste de l'argent était allé aux orphelins de rue. Et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite… Au fil des jours, quelque part aux alentours du week-end enfin, un adolescent avait commencé un timing similaire. Tous les jours, il venait s'installer dans le bar vers 15h et repartait peu avant 18h. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool, ne jouait pas non plus et ressemblait plus à un étudiant qu'autre chose. Un enfant était souvent avec lui. En fait, le jeune garçon venait même plus tôt que l'adolescent et jouait aux cartes avec les badauds de passage. Il rejoignait souvent les propres parties de Tyki et avait un assez bon niveau même si ses techniques de triches étaient assez limités.

Le couple était inhabituel et cela intriguait Tyki.

Cela n'aidait pas qu'il avait un gros faible pour les enfants.

Tyki blâmait le Comte.

Alors, un jour, il se plaça délibérément dos à la table habituels des deux garçons et attendit qu'ils arrivent. À l'heure habituelle, ils étaient là et le Noah guetta qu'une occasion se présente. Cette occasion prit bientôt la forme d'un petit dealer du coin. C'était un gros homme, soûl jusqu'aux doigts de pieds et accompagné de petites larves qui se disaient homme de mains.

Après ça, il n'était pas bien compliqué de les provoquer.

Il avait suffit de quelques techniques de triche évidentes, quelques railleries et l'homme avait perdu son sang-froid à tel point que Tyki se prit un solide coup dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya voler pile… dans la table des deux garçons derrière lui.

Après, cela n'avait été qu'une question de railleries et de quelques manipulations mineures et à la fin de la journée, Tyki connaissait les informations de bases sur ses plus récents intérêts. Et cela lui avait suffit pour qu'il soit irrémédiablement interessé. Le jeune garçon, Allen, était un des êtres humains les plus amusant que Tyki avait rencontré. Attiré inexplicablement, il avait tout de suite eu envie de jouer avec lui au poker, de lui apprendre de nouveaux tours, de le faire rire et le protéger… c'était certes une variante des sentiments qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il était confronté à de gentils enfants mais en fois mille et Tyki n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. Robin était plus banal, sympa, certes, et terriblement empathique vu comme ses yeux s'adoucissaient lorsqu'ils passaient un pauvre gars dans la rue, mais il n'avait pas de talents particuliers et Tyki se demandait bien comment il avait pu rester en vie, en bonne santé et avec sa morale intacte pendant aussi longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était agréable de traîner avec les deux adolescents et de leur faire découvrir Londres. Robin était un très bon auditeur, semblant fasciné par l'histoire et les anecdotes derrière chaque lieu et Allen était curieux, aimant poser des questions sur les choses les plus absurdes.

Mais finalement, il dût bien se résoudre à repartir.

Et c'est Allen qui lui donna la poussée final nécessaire à la décision difficile. Un jour, il leur annonça qu'il devrait partir le soir même et Tyki suivit le mouvement. Après tout, même si Robin était sympa, c'était vraiment Allen qui lui donnait envie de les rejoindre chaque matin, alors pourquoi s'attarder si l'enfant partait? Il savait à peu près où était Robin, il pourrait très bien allez le voir s'il le voulait vraiment, nul besoin de s'attarder.

Alors il partit et le lendemain même, après s'être faufilé dans le manoir sans que personne ne le voie, il se trompa de porte (ce n'était pas sa faute, ils avaient déplacé la petite table qu'il y avait normalement à côté de sa chambre !) et rencontra l'étrange jeune dame de compagnie de sa belle-sœur. Qu'il apprit plus tard être Robin. Comme le monde était petit…

Et finalement, Robin n'était peut être pas aussi intéressant qu'Allen, mais il… elle était sympa et c'était déjà sacrément impressionnant pour un humain. Et puis elle aimait lire. Et jouer aux cartes. Et se moquer de Sheryl. Et débattre de choses sans grandes importances. Et visiter les bas quartier de Londres. Et danser. Et écouter sa musique. Et raconter des histoires. Et détestait la mode. Et… et…. et un tas de choses qui étaient si différentes des femmes de bonne famille habituelles. Alors, plus il la connaissait, plus il l'appréciait et surtout appréciait leur relation. Elle ne semblait pas attiré par lui et c'était un tel soulagement par rapports aux autres employées et lady qui lui faisait les yeux doux à longueur de journées qu'il… se laissa un peu aller.

Déjà que d'ordinaire, il n'était pas le gentleman parfait avec elle qu'il s'efforçait d'être avec d'autres, mais en plus il commença à laisser son Noah intérieur passer un peu trop. C'était de petites choses au début. S'amuser du décès d'un noble avec qui ils étaient censé être amis, se dévouer pour abattre un cheval malade sans sourciller… et puis le voyage à Paris bien sûr. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup, mais il avait laissé un peu de matière noire s'évaporer à tel point que la jeune fille s'en était trouvé si affaiblie qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Elle l'avait pratiquement fui pendant trois jours après cela. Heureusement, la faire boire pour la détendre avait quelque peu fonctionné. Même s'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle avait dit. Dommage, on apprenait toujours des choses juteuses des imbibés.

Enfin, le clou du spectacle avait sûrement été lors de ce maudit bal lorsque Tyki avait été si agacé qu'il avait enlevé sans faire exprès l'oxygène quelques secondes autour de lui provoquant l'évanouissement de sa compagne. Pas qu'il l'avait su sur le moment, c'est le Comte qui lui avait dit après le bal. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à le refaire depuis…

Mais bon, après presque sept mois et une tentative de fuite, Sheryl avait enfin été assez occupé avec sa campagne pour que Tyki puisse repartir rejoindre ses copains de la mine et il ne s'en était pas privé. S'il réussissait à y rester jusqu'à son anniversaire ce serait parfait… mais il ne fallait pas rêver, à coup sûr une porte allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds un jour et il se retrouverait au manoir sans n'avoir rien pu dire. Heureusement pour lui, cela pourrait tarder plus que d'ordinaire avec l'arrivée des jumeaux.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été facile pour Devit et Jasdero cette année. Enfin, outre le début, ça avait été une des plus simples de leur vie mais elle était si pleine de changements que ça en devenait difficile. Les jumeaux s'étaient habitués à leur vie de rats des rues. Voler pour manger, manger pour voler… tromper et mentir, combattre et tuer… alors arriver dans un manoir, un lieu dont ils s'étaient tant moqués, avec la représentation même d'un châtelain amer, c'était… déstabilisant. C'est idiot, le Comte les avaient envoyés ici car Sheryl et Tyki avaient eu une expérience semblable à la leur… mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être des connards a priori. Et puis, une "expérience semblable"... pas tellement. Sheryl était le fils de petits bourgeois et Tyki son petit frère bâtard que le père avait adopté à la mort de sa mère pour qu'il travaille chez eux en toute "légalité". Bien sûr, ils étaient deux, comme eux, et ils avaient expérimentés le réveil ensemble, mais ils étaient si différents qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaisons.

Devit aurait préféré aller chez Lulubelle comme ils étaient censés l'être… mais elle était encore mariée à un idiot dont le Comte avait encore besoin. Plus pour très longtemps cependant. D'ici l'été, si tout se passait bien, le Comte leur a dit qu'il aurait un accident fâcheux… enfin, il faudra toujours qu'elle reste pour un certain contrôle des dégâts, mais ce sera déjà mieux pour elle sans un gros lourd qui lui soufflait dans le cou. Et puis, même s'ils n'aimaient pas Sheryl, ils avaient rencontrés des gens intéressants! Tricia, la femme de Sheryl était gentille et douce et même si cela avait provoqué la méfiance des jumeaux au premier abord (personne n'était jamais simplement _gentil_ … pas pour eux en tout cas.), ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Après il y avait Eve, elle était un peu étrange comme fille et pas très discrète, mais elle avait toujours des nouvelles idées de jeux et les aidaient pour leurs devoirs. Et puis Tyki aussi, un gars un peu idiot et pas toujours là, mais qui était assez gentil et avait toujours de bonnes anecdotes sous la main. Et Road, qui avait été super lors de leur réveil mais qui au manoir avait été si enfantine et territoriale que les jumeaux lui avaient fait la tête assez longtemps.

Ça avait commencé comme cela, au fait. Ils étaient chez le Comte auparavant, mais ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps. Road avait dit que ce n'était pas leur faute si Adam était… comme ça, qu'ils étaient arrivés à un mauvais moment et qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir à la normale. Alors, à peine quelques heures après leur réveil officiel, encore douloureux de toute l'épreuve, Sheryl était venu les chercher chez le Prince et les avaient ramené au manoir Kamelott. Alors d'accord, ça n'expliquait peut-être pas entièrement leur comportement pourri, mais on ne pouvait pas les blâmer de ne pas être dans le plus heureux des états d'esprit non plus. Ils ne connaissaient encore personne à cette époque-là. À part Road qui leur avait tenu compagnie lors de leur réveil, ils avaient vu Tyki à peine deux fois et moins on parlait de Sheryl, le mieux cela était-ce. En plus, ils entendaient bien ce que disaient les serviteurs… Même si leur esprit leur criaient de faire confiance aux autres Noahs (ce qui était déjà difficile à faire, même s'ils essayaient) les serviteurs ne rentraient pas dans l'affaire. Les humains les trouvaient bizarres, puants, moches et se demandaient pourquoi les maîtres de maisons les avaient emmenés.  
On les avaient empoisonnés pour moins que ça.

Alors, ils refusaient tout simplement de manger ce qu'apportaient les serviteurs et attendaient simplement que Road leur donne de la nourriture la nuit. Ce n'était jamais beaucoup et toujours avec un regard agacé. Évidemment, elle voulait qu'ils sortent, mais elle n'allait pas les faire souffrir s'ils ne le faisaient pas non plus.  
Et puis alors, la servante de la femme de Sheryl avait débarqué par le balcon, débraillée, mouillée et avec de la soupe et deux cuillères.

Cela avait été vraiment, vraiment difficile de ne pas laisser échapper ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas encore les contrôler, ça prendrait un peu de temps, surtout s'ils devaient le faire sans le Comte. Alors, ils les retenaient. Mais à cet instant, avec Jasdero derrière lui et cette idiote qui avait franchit leur sanctuaire, Devit avait été très proche de la tuer. Et puis, même s'ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, qui le saurait? La servante serait morte et Devit doutait qu'on les embête avec ça.

Les jumeaux avaient déjà tué, ils étaient prêts à le refaire.

Mais ils avaient promis au Prince qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas leurs pouvoirs pour l'instant alors Devit avait d'abord essayé de régler l'histoire avec des menaces. (Des mois plus tard, allongé sur le lit de Road pour écouter une des histoires d'Eve, les jumeaux repenseraient à leur première rencontre et se diraient que, vraiment, ça aurait été dommage de la tuer et de ne jamais connaître l'histoire du Pirate Jack Sparrow.) Et ça avait fonctionné. Ils avaient mangé la soupe et Jasdero avait parlé pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
Alors ils avaient recommencé le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et le sur-surlendemain. Et avant qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment, ils avaient une routine bien établie. C'est là qu'ils avaient vraiment réalisé à quel point leur vie avait changé. Pas par la nouvelle chambre ou les beaux vêtements. Pas à cause de la nourriture infinie ou des leçons qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir auparavant. Mais par une routine. C'était quelque chose d'impossible à avoir dans les rues. Si tu avais une routine, tu te faisais tuer.

C'était… confortable.

Et puis Road avait décidé qu'ils étaient assez installés pour commencer à les embêter sérieusement. Crétine démoniaque...

* * *

En parlant de Road, la petite fille était on ne peut plus exaspérée. Elle devait encore continuer l'école cette prochaine année. Elle avait pourtant tout fait ! Sheryl l'adorait, il avait même été d'accord pour la soutenir devant le Prince mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Bien sûr, Road comprenait pourquoi il voulait qu'elle y aille… les akumas ne vieillissaient pas, elle était donc la seule à pouvoir se faire des connections avec la prochaine génération de jeunes filles nobles (qui elles-même épouseraient des nobles qui eux possédaient le pouvoir) depuis qu'elle avait accepté de vieillir à nouveau. Ça n'avait pas été une décision facile, elle avait aimé son corps de dix ans, celui qu'elle avait avant… ce qui s'était passé, quand tout allait bien. Elle l'avait porté pendant plus de trente ans, manipulant ses gènes avec son Rêve et cela avait été tout un choix que de se laisser vieillir à nouveau. Mais Sheryl venait de se réveiller, ils n'avaient aucun autre Noah dans la haute société mis à part le Comte (qui était plutôt en marge également) et il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Alors lorsque Tricia avait perdu le bébé (toujours triste, mais inévitable…) Sheryl avait adopté Road et avec une grande inspiration, elle avait rajeuni son corps à celui d'une enfant de six ans et était entrée dans la famille Kamelott.

Mais voilà, à peine un an plus tard, le Comte lui avait demandé d'aller à l'école. Ou plutôt, le cours préparatoire des jeunes filles de bonne famille. La haute société anglaise ne semblait pas penser que les jeunes filles avaient besoin d'écoles comme les garçons. En fait, jusque très récemment, les fillettes recevaient des précepteurs chez elles et ne découvraient le monde que lorsqu'elles se joignaient aux bals vers seize ans (et cela était tout de suite en vue de se trouver un mari adéquat) mais une remarque quelconque comme quoi la populace éduquait les filles comme les garçons avait jeté un coup de pied à la ruche de la haute société et ils s'étaient empressés de créer ces cours préparatoires. Alors, contrairement aux garçons qui recevaient des précepteurs jusque treize ans puis qui allaient au collège ensuite, les jeunes filles des environs, qu'elles soient simplement bourgeoises ou nobles (l'argent étant pratiquement aussi important que le rang dans cette air d'industrialisation) se rejoignaient par petits groupes pour des cours d'étiquette, de langue, d'histoire et d'art divers jusqu'à leurs quatorze ou seize ans. À ce point là, elles étaient jugées bonnes à marier et renvoyées à temps plein dans leurs familles pour éviter qu'un… incident n'arrive (lire ici, que les jeunes couchent avant le mariage).

Et donc Road devait presque tous les jours aller là-bas. Heureusement, le manoir qu'ils utilisaient pour cela était une maison de vacances d'un petit Vicomte et était à à peine vingt minutes de chez eux en calèche. C'était déjà ça de pris, elle n'avait pas besoin de rester en pension comme certaines…

Mais il n'empêche, ce n'était certainement pas drôle… chaque jour elle devait faire face à de petites filles gâtées et autoritaires, si naïves que s'en était douloureux. Road savait qu'elles étaient jeunes, qu'elles avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre… mais les apprendraient-elles un jour? C'était elles les futurs piliers des dirigeants de ce monde. Road savait que nombres de femmes manipulaient les choix de leurs époux dans l'ombre et cela était à la portée de chacune des enfants qu'elle devait côtoyer. Et même plus si elles se rendaient enfin compte qu'elles pouvaient faire changer ce monde patriarcal. Seulement, ces cours préparatoires étaient exactement ce qu'ils sous-entendait, des cours préparatoires au _mariage_. Les fillettes étaient menées depuis leur plus tendre âge vers un idéal matrimonial dont il était difficile de s'échapper. Alors, bien sûr, supporter ces enfants geignards embourbés de robes encombrantes était difficile, mais le plus ardu était sans aucun doute de supporter des longues heures de lavage de cerveau sur le bonheur qu'apporterait le mariage. Même leurs cours de mathématiques, aussi rudimentaire soit-il (car les femmes avaient-elles vraiment besoin de savoir faire plus qu'une addition basique?) étaient truffés de problèmes appliqués aux bébés et maris. C'était à tel point que Road, qui avait toujours apprécié les histoires d'amour vrai, commençait à comprendre le véritable dégoût de la servante de sa mère à se marier.

Et après avoir supporté une année entière (les quelques jours auprès du Comte ne comptaient pas…) et avoir supplié le Prince de la sortir de ce lieu damné, elle était tout de même obligée d'y retourner une nouvelle année. Très franchement, même si elle était assez sûre qu'elle se ferait attraper, Road était à un si grand stade d'énervement qu'elle avait songé très sérieusement à incinérer l'école, les filles à l'intérieur comprises. Et lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était le Noah du rêve… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle en était là de ses fantasmes lorsque Eve lui fit remarquer quelque chose qui la fit réfléchir. "Mais tu aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas?" Lui avait-elle demandé un soir alors que Road se plaignait en lui tressant les cheveux. Bien évidemment, la Noah avait acquiescé et recommencé à radoter sur le sujet des cours. "Si c'est seulement l'enseignement que tu n'apprécie pas, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de changer comment tu l'apprends ou ce que tu apprends? Comme proposer une autre matière ou faire découvrir d'autres cultures et manières de vivre à tes camarades?" Avait-elle demandé, curieuse, et cela avait fait réfléchir Road. Il est vrai que le Prince lui avait seulement demandé de se faire des alliées chez les enfants… il n'avait jamais rien interdit à propos du cursus en lui même…

Alors, une nouvelle idée en tête, elle avait passé des heures entières de ses vacances (entre ses devoirs de Noah et ceux d'une petite fille de bonne famille) à faire des recherches sur les différentes sociétés et comment provoquer le plus efficacement possible le chaos dans ses cours. À tel point même, qu'elle avait hâte que la rentrée arrive pour tester ses trouvailles (pas qu'elle le criait sur tous les toits, sa mère aurait fait une crise cardiaque si elle montrait tout à coup de l'enthousiasme pour l'école après ces longs mois de plaintes…) Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer ses expériences sur ses camarades, un cas social intéressant se développa à l'intérieure même du manoir.

La responsable des employés féminins était une dame pas si âgée que ça pour le poste. Ayant la trentaine bien tassé, elle avait envoyé ses enfants chez son frère lorsque Sheryl lui avait proposé la place et ne s'en occupait plus, autrement que par leur envoyer un peu d'argent. Elle était grande, assez jolie et ayant travaillé depuis sa plus tendre enfance comme commis de cuisine puis femme de ménage, elle connaissait son boulot et le faisait bien.

Mais elle était jalouse. Terriblement jalouse.

Plus d'une fois déjà, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'évincer une concurrente à son poste. Ils l'avaient su, bien sûr, les akumas présents au manoir n'étaient pas là pour faire joli, mais Sheryl n'avait rien fait contre ceci. Déjà car il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ces sornettes et deuxièmement car c'était quelque peu amusant de voir les efforts apportés par les humains pour s'écraser mutuellement. Ils ne semblaient jamais comprendre que l'entraide était plus efficace que l'unité et faisaient tout leur possible pour voler, mentir voir tuer l'autre simplement pour s'élever au dessus de la masse.

Et c'était drôle comme l'ambition humaine pouvait évoluer ainsi.

Jusqu'à très récemment, la femme était on ne peut plus contente de sa position, la plus élevée chez les employés, qu'elle gardait jalousement comme un dragon avec son trésor. Et puis, Eve était arrivée au manoir et avait fini par être embauchée comme dame de compagnie, un rôle oublié depuis des années et remis au goût du jour par un mari absent pour sa femme malade. Au début, tout s'était bien passé. La promotion rapide avait fait lever quelques sourcils, certes, surtout lorsque les horaires accommodants s'étaient fait connaître, mais les diverses plaintes s'étaient rapidement apaisées lorsqu'ils avaient prit note du très bas salaire et du manque de jours de congés. Pour Eve, pauvre enfant sans famille ni attache, un logis, des repas et de l'argent de poche était bien suffisant, mais pour le reste des employés qui avaient une famille qu'ils voulaient voir et qu'ils devaient nourrir, la position n'était pas très accommodante.

Et puis, le reste des avantages avaient commencés à s'empiler. L'accès à de bonnes places à la messe, l'emprunt voir même la donation des beaux vêtements de la dame de maison, la même nourriture que les maîtres, les soins lors de maladies…

Et puis, sûrement que la femme s'était dit que les points forts l'emportaient sur les inconvénients. Après tout, ses propres enfants étaient déjà adultes et travaillaient, elle n'avait donc plus besoin d'envoyer autant d'argent à son frère. Qui plus est, elle se faisait vieille, elle aussi, et les horaires éreintants n'étaient pas très agréables en comparaison de ceux d'une dame de compagnie attachée à une maîtresse de maison malade.

C'est alors qu'avait commencé l'intimidation.

C'était des choses simple au départ. On "oubliait" tout à coup de réveiller la jeune fille, ou de la compter dans les bouches à nourrir lors de la préparation des repas. Mais plus les semaines avançaient, plus cela s'accentuait. Mais cela était resté supportable et Eve ne s'en était pas plainte. Mais de toute façon, à qui le dirait elle ? Et puis, une jeune employé avait fait l'erreur de toucher au courrier d'Eve, pensant que cela passerait inaperçu comme le reste. Malheureusement pour elle, même si le courrier était adressé à Eve, une partie du contenant était pour Tyki et son oncle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette ingérence. Pour le dire simplement, elle s'était fait congédié.

Et alors Road avait pu assister, fascinée, à la fabuleuse métamorphose de l'ambiance chez les employés. En à peine quelques jours, la chef des travailleurs féminins avait réussi à intimider à peu près quatre autres personnes dans sa croisade contre la jeune fille et les galères s'étaient enchaîné les unes après les autres. Road avait lorgné tout ça de loin sans s'en mêler, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux écarquillés. Ça n'avait pas été très joli, et elle était fasciné par leur ingéniosité à se pourrir la vie. Particulièrement, il était drôle comme les employés de la maisonnée avaient prit parti au cours du conflits et un certain climat de guerre s'était engagé. Bien sûr, il était difficile pour les autres employés de s'opposer à la directrice de face, c'était dangereux pour leur travail et, pour la plèbe, le travail était bien souvent synonyme de vie. Mais tout de même, Road leur donnaient quelques points pour l'effort, il avaient essayé d'aider la jeune dame de compagnie, que ce soit par un abris, de la nourriture ou de l'aide.

Et puis, comme un ressort étiré au maximum et qui nous échappe des mains, la situation avait implosé du jour au lendemain. La gestionnaire des employés avait essayé de pousser Eve dans le grand escalier. Road ne savait pas si c'était planifié, ou sous le coup des émotions, si elle avait voulu la tuer ou simplement la blesser mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas aimé ça. Les dernières semaines avaient été comme une expérience sociale, mais à quoi sert une expérience si le sujet principal en meurt ? À ce moment là, on ne peut plus observer ses réactions, tout s'arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Road aimait bien tuer mais voilà, elle l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Une expérience sociale, cependant ? Observer d'aussi près et aussi longtemps une humaine pleine de contrariétés ? Jamais.

Alors, ça avait été aussi simple que cela. Lorsque la femme s'était élancée sur Eve et que la dame de compagnie l'avait repoussée, il avait suffit à Road de la faire trébucher en arrière avec une bougie invoquée on ne peut plus bien placée et le tour était joué. Il ne fallait plus que retenir Eve pour l'empêcher de sauver la vieille femme et celle-ci dégringolait l'escalier avec un bruit délicieux.

Suite à cela, Road avait été sûre qu'Eve serait terrifiée et ne voudrait plus l'approcher. Mais non! Enfin si, elle avait peur, mais au lieu de la fuir, elle s'était accrochée au réconfort que lui offrait Road. C'était si étrange, Road n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais c'était agréable. Aussitôt qu'elle avait recommencé à agir comme une petite fille, Eve avait sauté sur l'occasion et ils avaient continué à jouer leurs rôles sans plus de cérémonies. Pourtant, Road pensait qu'Eve ne se leurrait pas tant que ça. De temps en temps, lorsque la Noah lui sautait dessus au coin d'un couloir ou souriait un peu trop béatement, Eve avait un mouvement de recul involontaire avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et sourit gentiment.

Même des mois plus tard, lors d'un simple orage où Road était descendue prendre une collation aux cuisines, Eve avait hurlé telle une possédée lorsqu'elle l'avait vue et Road se demandait si elle se remémorait ce jour-là, à l'escalier, parce qu'elle avait la même mine terrifiée qu'à l'époque.

Malheureusement, Road n'avait pas pu continuer son expérience sociale après cela… En tout cas pas sur Eve. De retour à l'école, cependant, elle s'était empressée de mettre en place ses résolutions de l'été et les résultats avaient été encore plus amusants qu'elle ne le pensait ! Et évidemment, c'était ce moment-là que le Comte avait choisi pour mettre fin à l'amusement. Soi-disant que traumatiser ses camarades n'était pas une bonne façon de se faire des relations de travail. Road ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient traumatisés… c'était une grosse exagération, un peu dérangée, peut-être, mais pas traumatisés tout de même.

* * *

Ledit Comte qui avait osé empêcher Road de traumatiser définitivement à vie les filles de quelques Lord de petite importance se trouvait sur un banc dans un petit parc public.

Adam aimait s'asseoir ici de temps en temps pour observer la vie autour de lui. Il aimait se promener en forêt ou en campagne, des endroits peu susceptibles de lui montrer les dégâts des hommes et où il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement en profitant de la nature. Mais lorsqu'il devait attendre, ou se poser à un endroit, alors naturellement il finissait bien souvent dans un parc au beau milieu de la ville. Assis quelque part où il ne gênerait pas, il passerait alors des heures à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre moitié à observer le quotidien des humains. Étonnement, cela l'apaisait à chaque fois et lui rappelait pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait. C'était agréable de se sentir bien dans sa peau et lui qui était si souvent à la merci du doute chérissait ces instants si fugaces où il était en phase avec le monde. Il n'était pas idiot : il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus sain des êtres. Mais il ne pouvait réellement rien y faire et tant qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à ses êtres chers... quel importance ?

Et en ce jeudi matin, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Assis sur ce banc de bois trop dur, dans un parc petit et enfumé de Londres : il réfléchissait.

Dans une heure, au maximum, il faudra qu'il se lève et se rende chez Sheryl. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'y était pas allé et même si Tyki faisait ses devoirs, il semblait toujours moins assidu lorsqu'Adam ne passait pas le surveiller sur de longues périodes. Tyki n'était pas très bon en piano. Hé bien, il n'était pas mauvais et, sans doute, ses compétences serait tout à fait respectables pour un jeune noble, surtout lorsqu'on considérait qu'il ne l'avait pas appris au berceau comme les autres de sa condition sociale. Mais il n'avait pas de talent inné, tout venait de son travail au cours des années. Et étonnement, Adam en était étrangement soulagé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Tyki avait été aussi doué que _lui_. Il avait déjà été extrêmement pénible de le voir, cette première fois, lorsqu'il avait senti l'éveil de Noah et s'était précipité dans le vieux manoir Kamelott pour observer un Sheryl souffrant dans sa chambre et un Tyki malade dans un coin du grenier. Oui, si difficile de le regarder dans les yeux et de le voir _lui_ à sa place. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait insisté pour que Tyki prenne des cours de piano.

Road avait été contre.

Il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Les premiers cours avaient été catastrophiques, Adam ne cessait de s'énerver à la moindre fausse note et Tyki, déjà dépassé par sa transformation en Noah, les nouveaux cours d'étiquettes et de cultures, sa nouvelle place de Lord… faisait tout pour contenter Adam malgré tout. C'est peut-être cela qui avait permis au Comte de les distinguer enfin. _Lui_ n'avait jamais cherché à respecter ses ordres. Non, il l'avait toujours remis en question, poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il donne le meilleur…. ou pire de lui-même.

C'était allé mieux après cela. Le Comte avait été plus laxiste, il écoutait davantage les désirs de Tyki, les leçons étaient moins nombreuses et moins longues également. Il n'avait pas pu les abandonner totalement cependant. Blâmez son coeur faible, mais il ressentait toujours un petit pincement lorsqu'il pensait à arrêter ces quelques heures si intimes entre Tyki et lui-même. Ce n'était pas _lui_ et… tant mieux. Peut-être, comme cela, il arriverait à remplacer ces souvenirs si doux-amers par de nouveaux ?

À un moment, cependant, les cours s'étaient pratiquement arrêtés. Ce n'avait pas été la faute de Tyki, non, c'était dû à Adam, à ses petites… escapades. Au début, il essayait de revenir régulièrement au manoir, mais avec Mightra qui s'occupait de la création des akumas et Sheryl qui continuait à augmenter ses relations, il avait été difficile pour Adam de lâcher son petit projet. Son… petit… projet. Son…. projet?

Quel projet ?

Fronçant les sourcils au soudain mal de tête qui l'assaillit, Adam se frotta les tempes essayant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Il pensait, il pensait… voyons, oui, c'est cela, il pensait à Tyki.

Son garçon avait fait tant de progrès ces derniers mois ! Bien sûr, il avait un peu perdu après les vacances, mais quelques semaines avec le Comte venant régulièrement et il avait repris du poil de la bête, dépassant sans peine son précédent niveau. C'était lors d'une de ses visites qu'il avait rencontré la servante de Tricia, d'ailleurs. La jeune Eve l'avait surpris lors d'une promenade à la lisière de la forêt. Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il l'avait surprise. Toute l'affaire avait sûrement été plus éprouvante pour elle que pour lui, après tout. C'est drôle cependant, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés plus tôt. Le Comte aimait se balader de ce côté-là. À la limite de la propriété de Sheryl, le champ en friche près de ce lac l'avait toujours fasciné, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cet endroit et il était agréable de passer sa main dans les herbes hautes et de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Ce jour-là, pourtant, le calme du lieu avait été rompu par un petit éternuement et le Comte avait découvert avec surprise la jeune femme dans le lac. Tout d'abord, il avait cru que c'était une fille d'une ferme voisine qui venait profiter du lac isolé pour se baigner, mais il avait rapidement été détourné de cet idée lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Ce n'était pas une noble, mais elle ne venait certainement pas d'un rustre milieu non plus. Et en effet, il avait eu raison, car il la rencontra officiellement pas plus tard que ce soir-là.

Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises après cela. Il la croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs du manoir ou lorsqu'il venait présenter ses respects à Tricia ou qu'il venait chercher Road ou les jumeaux. Pourtant, avec le temps qu'il passait au manoir, il devrait la voir bien plus souvent ! Mais ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots. En fait, s'il devait le dire, Adam était assez persuadé que la jeune fille l'évitait. En fait, il avait à plusieurs reprises surpris Tyki en train de l'aider à faire exactement cela. Peut-être était-elle encore gênée de cet épisode au lac? Adam ne pensait pas que cela méritait de s'en faire autant, mais qui était-il pour dire comprendre les humeurs d'une jeune fille humaine ?

En tout cas, il eut la confirmation qu'elle l'évitait bien quelques semaines plus tard. Si ses esquives lors des repas ou soirées lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'elle entra sans faire exprès dans le petit salon où il s'entretenait avec Road ôta définitivement le moindre doute.

Elle s'était tortillér pendant toute la rencontre, semblant préférer être n'importe où autre part plutôt qu'ici. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il la remarquait vraiment, les autres fois ne consistant qu'en de brèves discussions rapidement oubliées. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait ensuite passé plusieurs après midi à lui apprendre à danser avec Tyki. Tout ça pour qu'elle s'évanouisse dramatiquement lors du bal en question. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, Tyki était jeune et maîtrisait encore mal son pouvoir, surtout dans les moments d'irritation et de colère. Ah, cela faisait-il déjà quelques années que Tyki s'était coincé à moitié dans un mur pour la dernière fois ?

Il ne poussa pourtant pas, la jeune fille lui sortant rapidement de la tête après cela. Jusqu'à quelques jours plus tard en tout cas. Ayant oublié sa veste, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de musique après le souper seulement pour y trouver la jeune fille regardant fixement le piano.

« Ah, je suis désolée ! » S'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en se levant du banc à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle le vit dans l'embrasure. « Je vais vous laisser. »

« Non ! Non, ne vous dérangez pas, je venais simplement chercher ma veste. » Répondit aussitôt le comte, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. La cherchant du regard, elle aborda une mine conflictuelle lorsqu'elle la vit en effet sur un fauteuil derrière le piano.

« Vous jouiez du piano ? Je suis triste de vous avoir dérangée, j'aime écouter les musiciens. » Dit finalement Adam lorsque le silence s'épaissit un peu trop.

« Ah non, pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas jouer. » Nia-t-elle de suite avec des yeux larges, semblant nerveuse. Tout son corps semblait tendu et elle jetait des petits coups d'oeils à la porte toutes les quelques secondes. Nul doute qu'elle souhaitait prendre congé, mais les cours de Sheryl avaient pris effet, elle n'osait pas partir sans son accord.

Mais au lieu de le donner, le Comte fit une pause. Tyki passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle et même s'ils ne semblaient pas s'aimer, le Comte avait rarement vu le Noah du plaisir profiter de la compagnie d'une femme. Peut-être, ne serait-il pas une mauvaise idée de passer quelques temps avec elle pour la connaître un peu mieux ? Si Sheryl avait cédé et commencé à la former, Adam ne pensait pas qu'il lui trouverait une trop grosse tare, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de se forger son propre avis. Alors à la place...« ...voudriez-vous apprendre ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup. La jeune fille lança un regard d'envie au piano avant de se retourner vers le Duc, la mine triste.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger... » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! J'aime jouer au professeur. » Dit-il tout à coup, jovial, avant de s'installer au piano. « Allons, venez me rejoindre ! » Un peu perdue, elle fit pourtant exactement comme il le dit et s'assit maladroitement à ses côtés sur le banc.

La leçon se passa sans problème, elle retenait facilement les enchaînements de notes. Peut-être même trop facilement. Bien trop facilement. Alors qu'il lui demandait de faire la chanson en entier sur le ton de la rigolade, elle le fit réellement mais avec un regard si surpris qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle l'ait fait exprès.

Évidemment, il pensa tout de suite à _lui_.

Mais… c'était impossible. Elle était trop jeune et il ne devrait pas pouvoir se réincarner. Mais il n'empêche, ce soudain… talent, lui avait tout à coup valut un certain intérêt pour Eve. Alors il avait commencé à l'observer un peu plus, prenant l'excuse des cours de piano pour ce faire (cela aidait qu'il aimait réellement enseigner.)

Et, vraiment, Road avait raison, la jeune fille était pleine d'incohérences qu'elle semblait elle-même ne pas autrement… c'était une humaine des plus banale.

Aucun pouvoir spécial.

Pas de souvenirs de Noahs.

Ou même d'Innocence.

Une humaine dans le plus simple sens du terme, fragile et dispensable qui avait tout de même réussi à s'intégrer à sa famille de surhumains. Adam ne savait pas trop comment elle avait fait cela, mais il serait sûr de garder un oeil sur cette histoire.

Mais…

Malgré la bonne entente, les sourires et rires…

Adam doutait que cela finisse bien.

* * *

Tadaaaaaam!

J'espère que ça vous plaira: D avec ça, vous avez la grosse base de l'intrigue, je pense d'ailleurs vous en avoir trop dit, mais bon… faites moi part de vos théories :)

Aussi, ce serait chouette, si quelqu'un est motivé, de faire un petit récapitulatif de ce que vous pensez être des incohérences. Ce que je vois qu'il faut que j'explique. Comme j'ai toute les infos, il est difficile de voir où il vous manquent des informations ou non.

Pensez égaux aux fanart que je posterais le 31 octobre! Rendez vous également le 25 pour "shade the black" (travaillez votre anglais!: P) et le 30 pour Vacance Vagabonde! Pour les autres, j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous dit au mois prochain.


End file.
